


you and you only

by mydearsilhouette



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, What Have I Done, just horny wonhui that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearsilhouette/pseuds/mydearsilhouette
Summary: “Junnie-ah,” Wonwoo tilts his body for their shoulders to touch, in a way that doesn’t quite look like they are whispering to each other, and Junhui almost jumps at this move. He blows into Junhui’s ear with a low chuckle: “Don’t act so obvious. Otherwise everyone in here is going to know how badly you want to be fucked by me right now.”Just horny wonhui feeling each other out in a movie theater :D
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	you and you only

By the time lights rise up and the cast list starts rolling on the screen, Junhui’s body is already on fire.

Wonwoo, sitting in the neighboring seat, pulls away from him casually with the usual aloofness on his face. Only if anyone looks at him a little closer they could see the malicious glint behind his glasses. But no one does. Murmurs turning into louder chatters with ending music blasting in the surround sound system, everybody is busy gathering their stuff and leaving the theater. Wonwoo slides down the seat, faking a yawn to glance at Junhui, whose ears are blood-red and legs pulled tightly together. He smirks at the sight.

“Junnie-ah,” he tilts his body for their shoulders to touch, in a way that doesn’t quite look like they are whispering to each other, and Junhui almost jumps at this move. He blows into Junhui’s ear with a low chuckle: “Don’t act so obvious. Otherwise everyone in here is going to know how badly you want to be fucked by me right now.”

Breaths come out of Junhui’s cracked-open lips, thick and trembling, as his chest undulates. He picks up his gaze only to find Wonwoo gesturing for him to get up and leave. With wobbly legs, he barely manages not to stumble on his way out of their row, following his boyfriend in the cold, black tracksuit. He politely nods at the cleaning lady as they walk past her, and under her suspicious scrutinization Junhui scrambles to pull on his mask, duck his head low, and grabs onto the corner of Wonwoo’s unzipped jacket.

Wonwoo feels the tug and laughs lightly. “Being clingy again.”

Junhui flusters, but he doesn’t deny. He follows the man quietly into a cab that has stopped in front of them.

On the silent ride back, Wonwoo leans sluggishly by the window while he fondles Junhui’s left ear lobe, pierced with a dangling silver chain, with two fingers.Jaw resting upon the back of his hand, Wonwoo lets the night view fly by in front of his eyes, catching Junhui suppressing the lewd sounds from coming out of his mouth by biting onto his own sleeve. Junhui glances up occasionally, nervous whether the driver has noticed, at when he gets a pinch on the lobe that makes him shutter. Wonwoo feels heat rise up just below his belt looking at Junhui’s stiff sitting posture and meeting his piteous eyes, but he swallows to hold it in.

When they finally get off the elevator and shut the apartment door behind them, Junhui is almost spineless and starts to slide down against the door if not with Wonwoo pinning him down on the wall. He is supposed to be the taller one, but at their positions now, it only seems to be the reverse.

Wonwoo takes off his glasses and leans in to lick on his nape. Junhui stretches his neck in the opposing direction, exposing his skin to the fangs of the transgressor. Wonwoo flicks him a teasing look and bites down where his tendon lies beneath the skin.

Junhui cries out, shifting his weight back and forth, and stretches his fingers trying to hold onto something in vain.

Amused at the sight of Junhui’s shaking legs and shrinking frame, Wonwoo manhandles him onto the couch just a few steps away. Junhui makes an unsatisfied noise as Wonwoo drops him onto the cushions and extends out both arms to reach for his neck. But Wonwoo doesn’t let him. He catches them mid-air and ties them with the ribbon on the cake box that was left over from yesterday's celebration.

Now that a part of his freedom has been taken away, Junhui’s urge to be touched and kissed only grows more fiercely. The need for Wonwoo’s presence imposed on his body is too enthralling; it’s consuming him, his body, his mind, his individual being. He wants to submit and become a part of Wonwoo, to melt into his bones and boiling blood if that’s the only way to stay by his side forever.

“Kiss me, kiss me,” he cries as Wonwoo’s hand sweeps his soggy bangs away but doesn’t linger to bestow a warm touch at the side of his face. “Wonwoo, don’t do this to me.”

Wonwoo merely responds with a shallow smile. Pushing Junhui’s tied hands above the head, he backs up enough to be riding above Junhui’s pelvis. He doesn’t spread Junhui’s tightly closed legs, but instead swims one hand in between to reach the overheated hole over the fabric of Junhui’s sweatpants.

Junhui immediately reacts to the touch with a soft moan, and he simultaneously gets embarrassed by his own voice that he tries to cover his face with his hands, restrained.

“It’s so hot,” As he rubs and nips around the hole halfheartedly, Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, but not fully surprised, for he has anticipated it. “Are you all wet for me down there already, Junnie?”

“Yes, yes–” Junhui’s pitch climbs higher and higher at each circle Wonwoo draws around his soft spot, and his mind is so muddled with pleasure that he doesn’t know if he wants to latch his legs tighter or to spread it open to be better touched. “I’m so wet, Wonwoo, please, give it to me…”

“I usually give you all that you want, Junnie,” Wonwoo anchors Junhui’s impatient, thwarting hips and answers with a voice, calm, “but not today.”

“Why?” Junhui, being halted on the edge of his thirst, whimpers. “Do you not love me?”

“Of course I do,” Wonwoo lifts Junhui’s shirt and bends down to kiss his naval, triggering another intense shudder from the bottom. “But you didn’t behave today at the movies. So we have to train you to hold yourself today.”

“But it was you,” eager and finding it unfair, Junhui squirms trying to protest, “you started teasing me first! How could you blame me?”

Wonwoo looks perfectly innocent. “But I was so jealous that everyone else at the theater got to see your beautiful face, depleted in desire. That was supposed to be for me only, isn’t it Junnie?”

“But…” Junhui’s eyes fog up at his failure to explain himself, and the emptiness over every inch of his skin, inside and out, is eating him up. So he surrenders to whatever Wonwoo wants him to do, or whatever Wonwoo wants him to say. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Wonwoo… I won’t do it next time, please, I want it, I want–”

At the whines, Wonwoo shoves the fingers of his free hand between Junhui’s lips, and the other readily engulfs them with his mouth, insides of his cheeks burning and tongue restless. His tongue aptly wraps around the boney fingers and ardently licks the padding of each, as if the harder he tries, the quicker his dominator will give him what he wants.

But Wonwoo is in no hurry. He presses down the rim of the hole that has gotten more and more greedy for something bigger, hotter, more aggressive, and destructive. So he pulls out his hand, parts Junhui’s long, lithe legs, and aligns his cock, hard and hot, against it.

Junhui mewls, desperate for the familiarity, and scoots down to feel the hardness closer against where he is soft and wet.

“It feels good,” he begs, eyes all watered up, “please, mess me up with yours…”

No matter how much self-control he has, Wonwoo has lost it at this one. He curses lowly, and his eyes glow dangerously.

Not even bothering taking off Junhui’s pants, Wonwoo starts to rub and hump where Junhui’s pants have become soaked with slick and pre-cum.Sweet and filthy moans fall out of Junhui’s lips like musical notes, one after another, and Junhui cannot help but rolls his hips to follow Wonwoo’s rhythm.

“Wonwoo, wonwoo…” Junhui repeats the same syllables in between his shattered breaths, hands thrown over Wonwoo’s head to pull him closer. “I feel so weird today–I’m… I’m so close!”

Surprised, Wonwoo slows down his thrusting, which solicits complaints almost instantly. Giving it another thought, Wonwoo smirks and picks up his speed again: “Does that mean you will cum for me without me putting it in you, Junnie?”

Junhui nods fanatically, strands of his hair flapping against his forehead at Wonwoo’s pounding.

“Say it, then,” Wonwoo holds him down by the waist and demands, “What are you going to do for me?”

“I’m going to cum,” Junhui almost shrieks as he curls up, fingers clenching onto the back of Wonwoo’s shirt, “kiss me, kiss me, I’m going to cum, dry, for _daddy_ –”

Wonwoo feels his heart miss a beat at the call, and he cannot contain his emotions but to give his lover all that he wants, and rewards him with the first kiss of the night. As his tongue invades and robs Junhui of air, he finishes the last thrust. Junhui jerks and cries, quite literally, with tears of pleasure trickling down into their mouths, and his body stiffens and trembles in overexcitement.

As they pull away from each other, both are panting heavily. Junhui is still shaking and crying, but it has died into a soft sob.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Wonwoo realizes he might have taken it a little too far, kisses his boyfriend again and coos.

“You are such an asshole,” Junhui covers his eyes and hiccups, “I hate you so much.”

Used to hearing that every time after he teases Junhui, Wonwoo sighs. He unties Junhui’s hands and wipes away the tears.

“I might be an asshole, if you say so,” He carefully uses his sleeve to absorb the sweat on Junhui’s forehead as he says fondly, “but you are so pretty like this.”

Junhui feels himself blush. He has just cooled down for god’s sake. “Really?”

“Really,” Wonwoo leans in closer to kiss him again. “The prettiest.”

“Well,” Junhui mumbles between the kisses, “maybe I don’t hate you that much. And maybe I’m willing to help you finish up.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Only maybe?”

“If you beg me,” Junhui says arrogantly. Wonwoo laughs at him, but only inwardly, for if he laughs out loud he might be losing a luxurious meal from his boyfriend.

“Dear Junnie, would you please?” He asks patiently as he undoes the knot of his track pants.

Junhui pretends to pout, but proceeds to bend over tamely. “Just this once, I won’t forgive you next time!”

“Alright, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but this scene has just been occupying my mind all day long that if I don't get it out I will go nuts. If you actually finished reading it thank you so much for bearing with my filthy mind?? Man wonhui really be giving me dirty thoughts all the time, I'm a sinner. 
> 
> Feel free to find me twt@machereombre and/or cc@mydearsilhouette if you don't mind seeing other content like this:D


End file.
